The Slutty Peacock
by anabren2
Summary: When Alex feels addled, and in pain, Muriel takes her on a visit to see the Slutty Peacock. It is here Alex's pain is to be rid of, or is it?


Dreams. They can be an affluent source of information, and insight as well as storage of feelings from that day. Luckily, Alex's dream was not that of a nightmare, or disturbing material, and she did sleep peacefully through the night, but as she slept, heavily at that (what? She was tired from all of the events that had taken place that weekend) her mind went to a memory that she had experienced not too long ago, when her parents, for that weekend, it was her and her mom, talked about and looked into her dark past. It was a very depressing, soft week, where she and mom talked about her very early life. Starting at 5 days, when her birth mom passed away, and the pain she felt of losing her mom was a hard one, as she had no one there to look after her. Then at 10 weeks, the pain felt from harsh, and heavy mistreatment by another unknown family was too much for her to bear.

After 2 months of constantly switching families, and being neglected, kicked around, other horrendities, and going through long periods of hunger, aching, and anxiety, she finally went with Kick and Reefer, where she was constantly in a state of fear for her life. This is where sleeplessness, and cold sweats came from. They both talked about Kuki and Abigail, and what great friends they were to Alex, and how supportive they've been throughout the years. They even met Abigail one night for dinner, and talked. At the end of the depressing week where she'd been opened up, and looked into, Alex decided she could take no more, and needed to rest. The mind then panned over to the memory of her, and Muriel Bagge, (courtesy and Copyrights of John. R. Dilworth, by the way, this is his work), going up to visit "Le'isiodele", or, "The Slutty Peacock". Muriel did need some time to relax, and rejuvenate, away from her husband. She had taken Alex with her to experience one of these weekends, and to be nice. The scenario, the memory, Alex's dream that had somehow concurred with her and the experience she was having now with the Kids Next Door. it went a little something like this….

Driving down the road in Eustace's truck that had been now, introduced to rather, feminine airs, and a gentle, much more womanly feel was pretty relaxing. All except for Alex who had sat in the seat beside Muriel, looking very anxious, and sad. Her eyes were red from crying, and she was very tired, from her nightmares experienced the night before. Even her face was now red, and she could feel her eyes welling up with more tears. "Sweetheart", Muriel said in her usual, gentle voice, that had always calmed Alex a bit when she was crying. "There's nothing to worry about, you are going to love Madame Le'isiodele".

Alex looked up at her, then around to see if there were any more tissues. "Now I understand this week hasn't been easy for you, and I'm very aware of the pain you've felt". She glanced over at Alex, who now looked like she had been in the middle of a bad, crying fit. "I'm sorry Muriel". She said, sniffling. "I have tried, and tried, and no matter what I do, I can't…. I can't". "I can't explain to you how I feel, I can't tell you". "I can't". "I can't do it". "I had a nightmare last night, and I can't sleep, and…. And….". "I know, baby". Muriel rubbed Alex's shoulder with her hand. "I know". "It's been hard, yes". She kissed Alex's forehead. "It is, my lovely girl". She said in a thick, Scottish accent. "

Well, you see, a lot of young, girls sometimes go through pain". "It is life's way of making us stronger". She was, gentle. Alex breathed, deeply. "I'm trying". "I'm trying". She said, still with tears in her eyes. "You are, my dear girl". "And you are succeeding, very quickly at that". Muriel smiled at Alex, brushing a pudgy, hand against her face. "Thank you, Ms. Muriel". Alex said. "Of course, my love". She said, softly. "Here, dear". Muriel's backhand went against the seat cushion head. Fluffing it some. It seemed to be what she was doing with her hand. "Why don't you take a little rest?". Bringing her tongue up, as she ceased her crying, Alex glanced around. She clearly was not feeling right. Even her glassy, bubble brown eyes were in an upset state. "I will". "Thank you". Alex said, sitting back.

A very chique, low register, gentle womanly voice was heard from the Global Positioning System, that was installed along with the car phone. "Proceed to the nearest road". the voice said, with a low, yet chique, alluring, feminine sound. It was very symbolic of the feminine mystique Muriel still held, even after all those years being with Eustace. Alex still sat, with tears coming down her eyes. "i'm...I'm sorry". She said, looking up at Muriel."I'm trying, please, I really am". "I'm of knowing". Muriel said, "you'll be alright, my girl". "You will need to drink something though to keep your spirits up". She gave her, her spring water. "Why don't you have, this?". She said, softly. "Ok, thank you". Alex said, letting the water from the big, plastic spring water bottle come to her. "Um…. so,... what is Madame Le'isiodele kind of, um.. Like what is her personality, is she nice… or?". Alex stuttered. "She is a very lovely lady". Muriel said, going through what seemed to be quite a rainstorm to see Madame Le'isiodele. Flashes of lightning crossed the sky at every pattern, and the sky remained a black cloudy. "You'll like her, i'll garauntee it". "I mean, like what is she like?" Alex sniffled. "Well, she does love to….dress up, and wear very….unique clothing". Muriel tried her best to tone down Madame Le'isiodele" for Alex. She knew she could be very explicit. "And… she has lot of, acquaintances"_. _She said, hesitantly. "Well," her mood became chipper once again. "You'll enjoy her, I'm sure of it". She smiled. "Bear right on savignon blanc ave.".

The chique, alluring, feminine, Global Positioning System voice said, again, in a low register. Feeling tired, Alex's eyes closed, and she slept part of the way there. "Aye, my dear girl". Muriel ran her hand through Alex's hair. "Hmm, she's been feeling down all week, yes". Muriel then looked back, concentrating on her driving. "Make a left at the next exit". The womanly voice said, yet again. As an older, retired woman of the 20th century, she was accustomed to the menial subpoenic doing of feeding the ego of a man, her husband usually. She was also accustomed to the passive-aggressive doings of "feeding" his ego, and letting him think he had all the victory, when his ego hinged on his ability. Sooner or later, he would fall to the luster of dependability, and lack of common knowledge.

The silent undertaker was always much more skilled than the egregious "superstar". Eustace's selfish, and impious nature always got the best of him, and he usually was,... lacking. Muriel liked Alex, however, and thought of her as a true girl. She was self reliable, intelligent, and did like Rainbow Monkeys, however, the knowledge did remain of her being Intelligent due to a rapid spike due to severe brain injury. She loved Alex though, and did feel bad for her, after hearing how badly her week went. Gently, Muriel ran her hand over Alex's back. Something she did quite commonly back at their old farmhouse, in the middle of Nowhere, when Alex felt upset, or ill. She never did until now. "I've never seen her like this". Muriel said to herself. "She's usually very happy, and sharp". "Her week must have an awful one". "Oh". she sighed _sympathetically. "__Make a left at 43rd street, then bear left". _The GPS voice continued. The truck seemed to drive through a swampy, bayou esque area, that stretched far into the backwoods. "Make a right onto Dundee point". The voice continued, emphasizing the "p" and "t", in "point". Muriel could now see, in these backwoods a group of houses tucked away in a neighborhood of sorts. "Telegu Street" sat in the back as Muriel deciphered where exactly that was. "Make a left at Telegu Street". The voice continued for one last time. "Bear straight at Telegu Street, destination is on the left". She finished. Opening her eyes, Alex saw the house of Le'isiodele. The pleasure-seeking Peacock. Sitting up, she looked around. "Um… so that's her house?". Alex asked, drowsily. "It sure is". Muriel said gladly. "You have arrived". The GPS said, as they pulled in. it was very gray outside, and very dim near Le'isiodele's driveway, that was shrouded by low hanging trees.

"Ere' are you ready to come inside?". Muriel asked gently. "Are you ready to wake up?". She smiled over at Alex, in the gentle familiar smile Alex knew, and was comforted by. "I am". She nodded, still looking very upset from before. "Good, good". Muriel said, smiling gently. "There's no need to rush, whenever you're ready". She said in a gentle voice. "Ok, um… I….". "yes, dear?". Muriel asked. "I…. I need to use the restroom". Alex said, tiredly. "You can". She stroked Alex's forehead. "Well, we should probably head in". Muriel looked around the driveway, and the front door, which was hidden by flat walls made from adobe.

Trees hid the adobe walls, as behind them, the front door, made of glass was painted a brown color. Taking some baggage out of the bed of the truck, (yes, this was a pickup truck) the two of them went up, and knocked on the painted door. Alex's heart pounded a bit, as she did not know who this peacock was, or what she looked like. Looking nervously around her, her breath became short. Then, she felt her eyes well up with tears. Looking away, hoping Muriel wouldn't notice, she blinked back the nervousness that overcame her.

Clicking was heard _behind the door, as it finally opened. _A sleek, slender, yes, Peacock, stood over Alexandria. With wrinkly, braided skin, worn from smoking, and lips painted red, she wore a black, french tutu, neglige esque outfit , complete with fishnet stockings. A long, pen-like cigarette was held between her two fingers, as she "click!", "clicked in her heels. An unnerving, sneaky smile cornered her cherry lips, which gloss had hidden the wrinkly dry cracked nature of them, and stretched her wrinkly skin. Igaro teeth were shown.

"Hello Muriel". She said in a deep, yet feminine voice. "How are you, yes, how are you?". "Oh, my! Fine Thank you!". "Mwha! Mwha!" muriel began to kiss The slutty Peacock on the cheek, however, she immediately kissed Muriel on the mouth. "Oh yes!". Muriel said, excitedly. "Thank you!". "Oh here, let me get that for you". Le'isiodele said, in her alluring voice. "Certainly". Muriel said. "Who is she?". Le'isiodele asked, smiling mischievously at Alex. "oh this, is Alex". "She's one of my family friends". "She was feeling a bit down, so I suggested she come on the trip, and she's been perking up, yes".

"Alex". The Peacock said in a low, deep, almost sexual register. "Beautiful name isn't it?". Muriel asked. "It sure is". The Peacock blew Alex a kiss. "Hello, beautiful". "Are you as happy as I am?". The Peacock said in an alluring voice. "Um… I….". "i'll bet you are". "Aren't you?". She then quickly turned away from Alex clicking past her. Alex sat sinking in her place. "The house looks beautiful". Muriel said, enchanted. "I've done a copius amount of redecorating". Th_e _peacock clicked up and down the hardwood floors that were hers. "Yes, I understand". Muriel said. "After Eustace left for portland Oregon, on Farmer's duty, I just didn't know what to do". "It's about time you got away from your man….. Eustace". The Peacock hissed. "Yes, he's nothing but trouble these days". Muriel said.

"Trouble for you". The peacock, then stepped in front of muriel, dramatically. "I haven't had a man at my legs in so long". She lifted her pen cigarette to her lips. "I haven't even had sex in a month". She said. "Oh, it's been that long?". Muriel asked. "I have sex once a month now". "Eustace has been such a gentlemen". She said, excitedly. "Louelle has been such a cavalier". She said in her deep, smoker's voice, as she puffed. "I figured why not jussssst". She hissed on the "sssss" extension of "just", emphasizing the "t" in a feminine, hiss, way. "Reward him".experienced severe pains". Le said, returning to the kitchen. "She'll certainly need supervised care". "Yes, although she is very talented, and an aromic amount if intelligent". Muriel said. "Mmmmmm". The Peacock said. "She seems very tense". Her voice deepened at that, to a provocative nature. "Is she a little bit, stressed?". Her feminine, alluring voice, matching that of Muriel's soft nature, lingered onto the "t" sound of "stressed". "Yes", "she's talked with her mother about her earlier life, regarding adoption, and her bad experiences, as well as her thoughts, this made her... hysterical, which, I can understand". "She was a bit emotional on the way over". " but her and I talked and we figured it out". Muriel said, getting a wine glass from the cupboard above them. "She did seem a bit anxious when I met her". The Peacock sipped her red, glowing wine from her glass, pursing her lips. "Yes". "mmmm, she's stressed of course". The Peacock smiled mischievously as she whispered. "The stressors correlated with her development are destroyed". Her deep, smokers voice returned. Although her quick, airy womanly demeanor remained. "Yes, she has been having nightmares, and oftentimes she cannot sleep at night, I'm afraid". "Oh, nightmares?". Le asked, opening her swing porch door out onto the porch area". "Yes for 10 years now". Muriel said. Gasping dramatically, the Peacock feigned disdain. "Oh, that must be tantalizing". Le said, sipping her wine. "Yes, I feel horrible for her, oh". Muriel put her hands over her front, looking around. "You've been playing "motherly" forever it seems". Le said, smiling. "Concerned for this girl". "I wish I had that". "I'd be happy to guide her, with whatever she would need". "A girl's bond with love is very strong". "I'd be happy to make sure she has that". She grinned, behind the new pen cigarette she had now opened.

"She's lucky she has you". She said, in a deep, feminine alluring voice.. "Yes, she certainly is". Muriel drank some of her wine that was there. Reclining on the wooden chair Le' isiodele had outside, she had finally relaxed. As a stirring woman of her now 80's, she had felt it only right to acknowledge herself, and her feminine aura, including wants, needs, as well as pleasures and desires she held. Escaping her husband didn't in the least mean she did not love him, or...value him, she felt it was necessary to go on retreat, and see exactly what "she" preferred. I put she in quotes because in order to understand what a true woman, girl pleasures, one must first look into the quiry of her mystique.

It was nice to sit back, relax, and not do anything else. Le Isiodele grinned a mischievous grin, while giggling, and chuckling. "I love Alex". She crossed her legs, doing her best to stifle this giggling. "She's beautiful". Her giggling she had done her best to suppress now turned into laughter. Her eyelids, were lowered, revealing gray-bluish eyeshadow, as the mischievous grin had cornered into a deceptive, charming grin that beckoned, even with how worn she looked. Her wrinkly skin stretched around that of her igaro teeth. Catching Alex, who was now standing behind the porch swing door, holding a bottle of water, she winked seductively at her. Not knowing what exactly was happening, Alex stood looking outside.

"Come now, dearest". Muriel said, motioning for Alex to come outside. "Let's talk about what happened earlier". She smiled, a little She grinned devilishly. " I figured I'd reward him…". Muriel repeated. "What has he done to deserve it?". She inquired. "He's given me so much in this luxury suite". "My plateware….. A new chaise, a deveau, a glass kitchen set," "he's been great". "I'll admit". She said, in a deep voice. "What has Eustace given you?". She asked, still puffing. The smoke bothered Alex to the extent wherein she had coughed, constantly. "Well, he's been a gentlemen, and I figured I'd reward him as well….". "Reward him". The Peacock said flatly. "What has he done to deserve it? Muriel?". "Well, he's given me all of the luxuries of living in our farmhouse on our farm". She said. "And, our house, the crops, our lovely girl, Alex". "Ahhhh, your pet". The Peacock continued puffing smoke which now billowed towards Alex. "your Alexandria". The Peacock glanced over at Alex now, who had frozen in fear. All this time, she was glad the Peacock had been ignoring her.

She was busy plotting and planning a way out of there. "Yes, that's Alexandria". Muriel said. Alex waved, hesitantly. "Hi". she said, softly. "You're Alexandria Anastasia". Her lips pursed. "Your grandmother is such a lucky woman". She bent down, blowing smoke in Alex's face, causing her to cough. "She has a man to call her own, a stable farm, you, and what do I have?". "I have been indulging in nothing but sex". She glanced upward. "Oh no, Le'isiodele". Muriel said, still excited. "You have lots to be thankful for".

"You have a beautiful home". "I must say, i'm short one of those". She chuckled. "Mmm, your man has been tarnishing it". "You have a man, at your feet, to call love". She replied. "Mmm, I need one of those". "I've always loved your life". The peacock said in a chique, alluring, deep voice. "A simple farm, on dirt," she let the nicotine in her pen cigarette seep, as the smoke escaped down her throat. "A lovely home, with a simple, yet elegant,... breakfast area", "a man you can jost…". She hissed at her last sentence. "I envy you". She said, putting her cigarette out in a nearby dish. "No you don't". Muriel said, reassuringly. "While Eustace is being somewhat of a gentlemen, he is still very…..". "Abrasive?". The peacock's heels clicked on the floor. "Impatient, I might say". "But he is very much affectionate now, than he was before". The peacock finished. "Yes, yes he was". Muriel said. "I wish I had what you possess". The peacock stated, as they put Alex's things in the "Le mon" room. "No you don't". Muriel said, still shorting out this side of the kindness battle. "Oh but I do". The Peacock said. "I wish I had a man who would love me like that". "I've always envied your relationship with Eustace". The peacock sighed. "Yes, it is a passionate one". Muriel said, putting Alex's bag on a fru fru chaise near the bed. _"_

How often do you two have sex?". The peacock ran a hand against the silky, red spread, on Alex's guest bed, scandalously. "Once a month usually". Muriel said. "Mmm, and how has it been?". The peacock asked, lusciously. "It has certainly been magnificent". Muriel commented. "He has used wrapped his penis around me on various occasions, and has even tried the use of his cock, and long legs". "I didn't care for his cock, although his use of it has made it very pleasurable". "Hmm". the peacock let her wrinkly back hand, or feather, run against the bedspread. "That's very good". "I don't know when the last time I've had sex was". "Although we did do it a copious amount". "Really?". "I'd say about 3 to 4 times a day". She said.

"Although the techniques we used were pretty stale". "Oh….". Muriel said. "Is it?". "My uterus is telescoping". "I don't even like using it". The Peacock said. "Although to impress my man, I do any technique we choose". She winked. "My uterus can still handle it to rigor". "That's what we do, as well". "Although we travel to see the kids". Muriel said. "Mmmmmm, and how are they doing?". "Are they… darlings?". "Yes". muriel replied. "One of them is still in Ghana, whereas the other one is still traveling with… Simon". She said. "Mmmmm". The peacock's evil, devilish grin returned. "How is Anna with the man-game?". "Does she still reach over and feel the same gentle touch?". "Or, has she gone south?". She laughed, grinning menacingly. "She's doing well". "Wonderful". The Peacock said. "It's so lovely to see you have an amazing family you can spoil". "You are lucky". She still smiled, that same, mischievous, evil smile, in the dim light of a guest bedroom.

The peacock looked around. Then down at Alex's luggage. "And who is Alexandria?". She asked. "Oh well," Muriel pursed her lips. "She's a family friend's daughter". "Her mother was formerly my regular physician". "Her daughter Alexandria, yes has... " . The rest was lost in scandalous whisper. "She was adopted at 18 months". Muriel continued. "Mmmm yes". The Peacock nodded along. "Although, due to the high level of abuse, and neglect and such she's experienced, she's had a few difficulties and abnormalities correlating with brain structure". Muriel now spoke in a soft, gossiping manner, that was as serious and analytical as the doctors had it when Alex's parents first took her.

"What abuse has she experienced?". Le'isodele asked. The rasp in her alluring, feminine voice, supposed feminine charm had come out. "Prenatal, and physical". Muriel replied. "Mmmm". "Has her parents set her up with any developmental psychologists?". Le'isiodele inquired, as analytically, if not more, than Muriel. "They have". "They've determined Alex has a high IQ, above average level". Muriel continued."Mmmmmm, generally we see that with infants who have experienced a severe level of trauma, and physical abuse". The Peacock said. "Mmmm, oh Alex is one of (those) people who have experienced...". Her cherry red lips curled into a malicious smile. "Heavy trauma, associated with neglect". The Peacock clicked as the two of them walked out of the guest bedroom. "Mmmmmm, I've seen that with children who have trust issues". "We'll fix that for sure". "Yes we will". Muriel grinned sneakily toward her, Alex, as she was starting to bud in with Le, and her type.

Alex came outside with her large-sized spring water bottle in her hand. "Hello dearest, are you feeling much better?". She took Alex's tiny, underdeveloped hands in hers. "Um… I… I think so". She said, shakily. She had just come out from a bad crying fit. "Hello beautiful". Le'isiodele said in her low, voice. "What happened love?". Muriel asked smiling gently. "I…. I don't….I don't know". Alex said, wiping her tears away with her arm. "I I I don't know if I can do it". She said, sobbing. "I tried, I tried, I really did". "I'm trying". She sobbed. "I understand dear". Muriel wiped her tear away by brushing her pudgy hand against Alex's red, teary face. She had clearly had a storm pass, and surely, another one was approaching. "You're doing wonderfully". She said, softly. "You just need some rest". "Why don't you go in and lay in your bed?". She said softly. "No, I'm ok". Alex said, wiping her tears again, with her arm. "I don't want to ruin your weekend". She said, sitting up. "I want to stay". "Oh, how lovely". Le" isiodele said. "Oh, dear". Muriel said, as Alex sat up. "Let's talk about what's bothering you". "You'll feel much better". "Oh ok". Alex said, sitting up. "What's troubling you, dear?".

Muriel ran her pudgy hand through the back of Alex's head. "Alexandria". Le'isiodele said, in a deep, alluring, yet feminine soothing, silky voice. "That's a beautiful name". She grinned at Alex, winking at her as well. "Did your birth mother give you that?". She asked in the same, deep raspy, yet charming, beguiling, (or so she thought) voice. "Um… I think….. But I...I don't know". "My… my… my..". Alex choked back tears. Coupled with the anxiety she felt about talking to an unsettling looking peacock, who probably had "other" plans for her, she felt sad entering this territory again. "My birth mother…. Um… died… when I was only 5 days". "Oh, had she?". Le' isiodele asked. "Yes, and I don't know…. I was switched around and put in 10 different families, until my mom and dad got me, I..I don't know". She began crying again. Or at the least, starting to tear up. "Um…I was told that…. I… I am only smart because I wasn't being held the right way, and because I don't know… I wasn't being taken care of the right way". "Now, I feel like everything i'm doing is wrong". "Either because I feel like I'm lying to people". "And… I can't sleep now, I don't know". "It's hard". She said softly, shyly. As if she were holding back tears. "Nobody takes me seriously now". She said. "I have to wonder if my parents even do believe I'm smart". "I know i am". "Only there are people that say, that I'm not, and that one day, I won't be able to do anything, and that I'll have to live with someone and be taken care of" . "it's been hard for you, hasn't it?".

The Peacock asked, in a low, feminine, magnetic, soothing voice. That still cut Alex like a knife would. "I understand". "Seeing your mother die, then going through alllllllll of that torture". She said in a gentle, yet deep voice. "It's been difficult, hasn't it?" Alex nodded, nervously though. "I'm sure it has". Le whispered. "You are _a _beautiful girl, and I'm sure your family is lucky to have you". "I guess". Alex said. ""You are so sweet, and very young". She brushed a wrinkly hand, well feather, against Alex's face. "God love you". She smiled menacingly at Alex, then breaking into giggling laughter. "Um…". Alex looked up at her, now looking very underdeveloped. Her fingers were in her mouth as Le'isiodele blew her a kiss. "Um.. I didn't get the nutrients I needed, so I had to get surgery, and my mom got people to come to the house and…. They told me I have a high IQ, and that's how I got into Science".

"Love". The Pleasure seeking Peacock said in a deep, yet soothing, silky, cunning voice. "There are plenty of children who aren't as lucky as you". "I for one, am not. I still need a man". "I would give anything to be your lovely, Muriel". "I would love what she has". She sighed. "You have intellect". The peacock smiled menacingly again, winking as means of comfort to Alex. "you are a very talented, and wonderous girl". "Some of us start in a very dark place, with cruel… deplorables, aren't they?". She petted Alex's head, hoping to level with her. Alex still sat looking up at her with sad eyes. "We know it has been difficult for you". "You are a very perseverant girl". She said, blowing smoke in her face. "So strong, so thoughtful". "I wish I were as strong as you". She let her cherry red, painted fingernail brush Alex's cheek. "Things have been great for you". She sighed, still using her deep voice.

"I know". "I have my mom and dad, and my sister… and my friends, I know they're nice". Alex said. "Thank you… and I'm sorry if I ruined your weekend". "I'll just… get out of your way". She said, wiping her face with her arm. "Love", Le said, silkily. "Don't say that". "You have been marvelous". She let her wrinkly hand brush Alex's face. "You are a darling girl". "You've had a bad time". She now sat an inch away from Alex's face, speaking to her. "I've had plenty of those". "There have been days I long for man's embrace,". "You are sad, I understand your pain". She said. "I of course have had two lovely parents, and great luxuries that were allllll mine". "I was brought up well at birth, although, I know what it's like". "You feel the stress seeping into you, from being abandoned". "I guess". Alex said, looking around. The high, black, polished heel of Le'isiodele clicked. "Sleeping is difficult for you?". She said in a deep, scandalous, soft voice. Alex nodded. "Oh, luckily your mom and dad are there for you". She brushed Alex's arm. "Um… I actually had nightmares that were really bad this week". Alex said. "I know it has been arduous, although I know you can do it, love". The peacock fiddled with Alex's hair. "You always have". "Be happy, be positive, and relax". She smiled again, a gentle, unnerving smile. "There will always be someone there who will love you, and care about you". She winked. "Um… what do you both think I should do about my nightmares?". Alex asked Muriel and Le'isiodele who held their wine glasses.

"Do you drink, often?". Le' smiled mischievously. "A special, bedtime drink, alchohol will help calm you". Le' began giggling. "Well, what she means to say is special sleep medicine, will help just fine". Muriel said. "Like what kind?". Alex asked. "Can it be melatonin?". She asked, looking up again, with wide, anxious, yet sad eyes. "Of course, dear". "Melatonin will help". Muriel said silkily, and softly. "Yes". Le' smiled, while adding, in a very silky, feminine manner, "a vitamin could help". "You could also _c_hange her bed, and strip her bed". Le said, acknowledging Muriel. 'Yes, and replace her sheets". "Usually I find that to be the source". "Or…. you can always talk to both of us". Le brushed her arm. "Your grandmother is a very altruistic woman ".

She sipped her wine. "Very passive, a good listener,... I'm very grateful for her". She glanced around. "Um… great". "Can I talk to you later?". "I… I still feel like there's a lot I need to talk to you about". Alex said. "Of course dear". Muriel said, gently. "You can always talk with me about anything, I am always here to listen". She kissed Alex's cheek. "I always am". "I know, thank you,". Alex said. "I know you had to bring me here, to be nice, and passive…and you had to listen to me cry the whole way here, and unpack my stuff, and put in euphemisms for what Ms. Le'isiodele does…". With that, le'isiodele burst out laughing. She found it cute, Alex truly did know her. "But I want to say thank you for bringing me here…. And for helping me, all these years". She said. "Thank you, really thank you". "Always my dear". Muriel said. "We are both here as your... sherpas". "Whatever you need from us, to help take care of you, you shall have, my lad". She assured.

"Yes". "what you'll need from a couple of us lovers". Le laughed again. "Both of you are lovers". "I haven't made love in so long". She chuckled. "I'm… um…". Alex glanced around, hesitantly. The two of them continued laughing and having a grand ol' time. Smoke rose from Le' isiodele's hot tub nearby. Alex then sat, figuring she could just go with it. "She is a darling love, is she not?". Muriel asked, blinking affectionately at Alex. "yes, she is". Le'isiodele said, drinking her wine. "She looks tired". Le said, soothingly, with a deep, suave curve to her voice. "Yes". Muriel brushed her face. "Love" Le' isiodele then got up from her chair. "Why don't you go in, and get some rest, and later, I'll treat you women to a lovely dinner". She said, soothingly to Alex. "um.. Ok". Alex said, turning her troubled head in her chair. "Lovely". "I'll go freshen up". Muriel said, ruffling Alex's hair as she walked back into the house, leaving her and Le'isiodele sitting on the musty porch. Le'isiodele stared at Alex, crossing her legs, fixing her feathers to look attractive for her. Her darling girl. Alex looked up, then saying, "can I talk to you later?". "I… I… I know… I know it's the first time, me meeting you and all but, can I please?". "I… I can't…". "Sweetheart". Le'isiodele blew out smoke from her cigarette. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I asked". Alex looked up nervously. "You look tense". "Perhaps the stressors aligned with the nightmares you've been having are always on". Her heel scratched the concrete slab beneath them. "You were always anxious at night, weren't you?". She asked, in a low, alluring voice. "Yeah". Alex nodded. "Hmmmm, were you in fear, usually?". "I don't… I don't know, I was told that,". "I was told that I was always anxious because every night I… I don't know". "I don't remember". Alex said. "Mmmm". Le'isiodele said. "You were never depressed, were you?".

"No". Alex said, looking around. "Mmmm, you've always been such a happy child". Le'isiodele looked up, puffing smoke out. "Happy... despite your circumstances". She said, in a low voice. "Yeah, I always was". Alex said. "Hmmm, until now". "Hahahahah!". Le burst into laughter yet again. "I…. I….I…. _I_ guess, I guess I was sad because when I think about how I got to be this way, like, smart and everything, I guess I thought it was because of genetics, or because my mom and dad, helped me, I don't know". "I just didn't think it would be because I wasn't cared for". "Alexandria". Le'isiodele's voice became, seductive and calm. "There is nothing to be ashamed of". "Some of us have a rough start". "It is a shame you were tortured, and ignored, although you have a gift you will always hold true to you". She said gently. "Um…". Alex began. "you have intelligence, and skill that far superseeds others".

"I know". Alex said, nodding. "But it's a result of me being deprived of the essentials… I was told". Alex said, sadly. "You are an amazing, wonderful, lovely girl". "Don't ever think you're anything but special". Le said. "My amazing, love". She said. "I know". Alex said. "Um… do you feel bad for me, though… or…". Muriel then was heard putting pins in her hair, and her black, chique bra. "Love", she said, her heels clicked as she got up. She obviously wanted to see this "jazzed up" Muriel. "But… but…. Ms. Le'isiodele". Alex started to say. "Love," she continued, bending down to talk to her, the way a mother would instruct their young, daughter. "Why don't you rest, then we'll go, and eat an amazing, luscious dinner". She said, in a very, soft, silky, yet calm, composed manner. "I… i….". "We'll have steak, and lobster, and… wine". Le said, grinning again. "Then if you'd like, we'll come home and take a tub". She said, in a deep voice. "Ok". alex said. "Let's go make you beautiful". She said, grinning through her words. She took Alex's hand, leading her in the house.

The rest of the memory was a blur. The dream Alex had trickled and fickled and fuzzed out in some spots. Although she did land on a key moment with the promiscuous Peacock and her in the hot tub. Alone, just the the two of them….

"So… um… this is nice". Alex said drinking her bedtime water in there. The dim, lights in the tub had all held a mystical aura to them. "It is". The Peacock said, bearing a mischievous grin. "Do you love it…?". Her silky soft, voice lingered on the "t" of "it". "Alex". She winked at Alex. "mmmmmm, just relax". She said, soothingly. Alex looked around, before finally muserting up the courage to ask The ugly Peacock, (who still fancied herself quite fetching) a question. feel bad for me?". "Love". The flirty Peacock began, "you are such a beautiful girl". "You will always be amazing". She said, softly. "Yeah, but do you feel bad for me?". Alex's eyes became red, as if she was about to cry. "Dear", Le isiodele said in a very seductive, deep voice, "it is no secret you haven't been given the necessary care, and love you've needed". "I know". Alex said, her eyes turned even more red. "Therefore you've endured a lot of pain". "I know". "But I.. I'm smart". Alex said, stifling. "I..I.. I can do a lot of things other people cant". "... I... I.. sing my songs, I can do Science...I can". Tears came to her eyes."Alexandria". The promiscuous Peacock's deep, yet feminine silky, charming voice sounded like a scandalous affair recording on the message machine. It brought feminine allure to her and Muriel. "It' not your fault you were deprivated". "Oh, love". She licked her cherry red lips. "Of course I feel terrible for you". "It is horrible someone would treat you that way". She said. "If you were my daughter I would give you everything". "Y...you would?". Alex asked. "Of course, love". She said, with the same deep, arousing voice. The Peacock sighed longingly. Letting the smoke from the pen cigarette waft into the air. "I wish I could have you all to myself". "I might just have to kidnap you, and hide you in the bedroom". A devious grin formed on her face. Her wrinkly skin stretched around her yellow, teeth. "Underneath the sheets". She then began giggling, still smiling, that unnerving, smile to her. "You and I will live comfortably". She then brushed the water with her wrinkly hand. "No pain, no tears, no guilt". She said, soothingly. "Um… do you think I can do it?". Alex asked. "What would you mean by "do it", sweetie?".

Le'isiodele asked, stroking Alex's face. "Um… do you think i'll be successful one day?". Alex asked. "Love". The Peacock said, "you have been blessed with an extraordinary gift, that is unsurpassed". "Um… I…. I… I". "intellect". The Peacock whispered. "With this, you can do anything". "I am very confident that you will be amazing". She then blew her cigarette smoke out, creating a cloud. Alex coughed. "You will continue to influence and inspire the world, my love". She grinned again, laughing as she did. "You always have". "Thank you". Alex said. "I'm sorry about before, too". "I kind of… had a bad week". "It's been hard for you; I understand it". The Peacock said, soothingly. "Some girls have a bad time in their early years". "You have blossomed into the lovely girl, we know you are". "Thank you". Alex said. "I… I… I know that I have my mom, and my dad, and Muriel, and my friends, I know I have so many great people in my family". "I… I'm really happy they've been there to help me, and basically help me strive to be who I am today". "You love them". The peacock said, crossing her legs. "That's very sweet". She smiled again. "Yeah". "They… they really helped me to be the person I want to be". She said. "Mmm". "that is lovely". "You are an amazing, strong, thoughtful young girl".

The Peacock said. "You will grow into a marvelous woman". She then smiled, suppressing a laugh. "Well…if you do think about it, I am incredibly intelligent because of this experience". Alex said. "I….. I guess I got some good out of it, and I can do a lot of things". The Peacock leaned in, with her grin only getting wider, and more mischievous. Her gross yellow teeth, seemed to smell. "That is wonderful, Alexandria". She said, giggling a bit, on the side somewhere, childishly about something completely unrelated. "Oh, love". She said, with an airy twang to her voice. "You are very intelligent". "Remember, sweetheart", "you are strong". "There is no one else as beautiful, and heroic, and focused as you". She said, sipping her wine. "You're a true woman". She said,_ s_oothingly. "I am". "Anyone can be regular, but I… I am smart". "I am going to be successful one day". Alex said. "Although". The Peacock said. "

Remember, you are very weak in nutrients". She said. "You do need taken care of". She blew out her smoke. "Luckily Muriel and I are always here to help you, with whatever you may need". "I know". Alex said. "But i'll be ok". "Mmm, dear, you need love". The Peacock said gently. "You will need someone there to support you, to hold you, to cuddle you, to rock you, and to make sure you are being your best". She tilted her head back. "Your mother won't be there, forever". Alex kept drinking her spring water. "Luckily, I will be". She said, stifling another giggle. Her childish, devious smile returned. "I'm always here to take care of you,". "Love". Her giggles then turned to full blown laughter. "Love you to death". She winked. "I know". Alex said, tiredly. "Thanks for everything". "Thanks also for saying I'm smart". "You and I are very similar, dear". She said, letting the ashes fall from her cigarette.

"Oh, ok". Alex said. "I was as savant, driven, and gleaming as you've been". Le'isiodele said. "Why..why'd you stop?". Alex asked. "I met a nice man". Le said. "It was part time love, however". "Nothing posh". "Although, very sublime". She said, in an arousing voice. "I… I… I um". Alex started to say. The Pleasure-seeking peacock, who had now smelled musty along with her hot tub, sighed. "You are so perfect in every way". She stroked Alex's face. "My angel". She winked. "We are very lucky to have you". "Your parents, your family, we are all lucky you're with us". She blew another round of smoke from her cigarette. "I wish you were alll mine". She tilted her head backward. "Muriel and I would be lost without you".

She then laughed again. "Either way, you are our special angel". "Never underestimate how lovely you are". She said, in a deep, yet feminine voice. "I'm jealous I can't keep you". She said, smiling menacingly. "I know". Alex said. "It is very lovely you were able to spend the weekend with me". The pleasure Seeking Peacock said. "Yes, Thank you". Alex said. "You should visit me again, while your parents are away". She said, grinning. "It'll be just us girls". She said. "Or...us women". She smiled excitedly. "Ok". Alex said. "Thank you, Ms. Le'isiodele". She said. "Of course, love". The Peacock put her cigarette out… in the tub. No wonder it smelled bad. Alex felt her eyes closing. Though, through her tired eyes, she could see Le'isiodele sitting there, with her head tilted back, as if she were the most attractive person in the hot tub. Slowly, and surely, she felt the miracle angel float over, dousing her in sleep.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, ohhh Alexandria". "shhh, shh shh". She clicked her tongue "shh, Alexandria, my love, there's nothing to worry about". "Shhh, shhh". She lifted Alex's chin to look at her. "Ohhhh, honey, nothing to worry about, just breathe, breathe". She instructed in a low voice grinning mischievously. Alex could tell the old woman was having an orgasm, over her, tat or menopause, something of the old feign. "Don't worry Alexandria Anastasia". Her grin only got wider. "You may call on us, anytime". "Us?". Alex asked, confused. "Oh yes". Le'isiodele's lower register voice returned. "I have people behind me". She then snapped her fingers, as haunting purple, green, and demonic red, glowing smoke spirits billowed above them, all moaning in orgasm of their own. Alex wanted to shudder, she wanted to run, but she couldn't escape the smoke spirits. Perhaps it was the spirits themselves, or her relaxation from the nicotene supplied by Le isiodele, but she did fall into a deep sleep.

Only Le'isiodele's deep voice startled Alex awake. "Oh". she said softly. "Let's go in, and ready for bed". She said, soothingly, with a silky, feminine tinge to her voice. "Ok". Alex said. "Um.. see you tomorrow Ms. Le'isiodele". She said. Clicking was heard as the Pleasurable Peacock neared her porch door. "Oh, I'll see you soon, Alexandria". Le' said, raspily, yet seductively. "Once I marry you", she leaned back, to talk to her. "There'll be some changes around here". She joked. She then burst out laughing, as she went in her kitchen. As it turns out, the memory was right, the Peacock that had spent her wild evenings in bars, looking for men, was indeed, very provocative at times. Alex got out, wrapping herself in her towel, and tried to go inside. Le'isiodele returned. "Um…. um…". Alex looked up at her, as she brought her wine glass in. "goodnight Le'isiodele". She said. "Goodnight, my love". She said soothingly. "Tomorrow, when you wake up, i'll have someone make us a lovely breakfast". "Now let's go to bed, ok, my darling?". She said. Playing the role of…"motherly" very well. "Ok". alex said. "Very good". "Goodnight love". "Goodnight Ms. Le'isiodele". Alex said. The final memory, correlating with this dream, had the Pleasurable Peacock, kissing Alexandria on the mouth. She kissed Muriel on the cheek many times. She must've felt very bad for Alexandria, to have kissed her on the mouth.

The dream…. The memory Alex had, fissed, and popped, and crackled with every detail, every image, every nuance was perfectly clear. Although a bit obscure. It was after all, a dream. The odd, flouncy, bubbly, overly nice woman, was indeed, registered in her mind as a...peacock. The imagination was responsible for that. She remembered one of the loud, crazy women from Muriel's quilting club was like that. They did visit her once. She did seem to feel bad for Alex, but also wanted to be like magic to her, appearing when she needed her, and forcing herself in for the role as "idol", and "influential person". The memory also clearly showed the cynical nature of this woman. "Supervised care", "someone will look after you". Alex, already wasn't sure what her feelings were towards the Bagges. They were...weary. Eustace already made her feel uncomfortable, by yelling and complaining. But it wasn't made any better with how he looked down on her. He saw her as someone that could outshine him, and kept contempt for her.

Muriel was good-natured, soft and a nice, woman. Although, she did talk to Alex's mom and did know things at times. "Did things to be nice" Alex felt. Of course her parents were friends with the Bagges, so she was forced, she believed at this point, to spend time with them. Slowly, and piece by piece, she did try to figure them out. They were puzzling to her. Did they look down on her? Did they see her as different? Did they **know **she was only intelligent because of what happened earlier on? She knew Muriel got married young, and chose "life", instead of college, even though she was smart. She knew they did do some bad things here and there, and were pretty checkered. Why? Why did she have to spend time with them? They appeared in her dreams, bothered her, and the recurring thought, "Eustace is coming for you, you'll have to spend time with him". Alex didn't understand. Alex dreaded going over to the

Bagges.

Try as she might, this visual, these thoughts, this bad dream wasn't going anywhere. As she stirred in her sleep, her thoughts poured, and doused, and went all the whichway. "Alex…". "Alex….". A soft voice said. She knew that voice. It was oddly familiar. Only… with the way her mind wandered, it coudl've been anyone.


End file.
